


吃与被吃

by yangsuijun



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangsuijun/pseuds/yangsuijun





	吃与被吃

如果说蛊雕是个暴躁大叔，弱化的青年蛊雕就是个暴躁老哥，即便是在床上，也保留着这个特性。 第一次上他的时候，虽然满脸不可置信，但最后还是半推半就的同意了，他平日里恶劣的态度让人难免生了些捉弄的想法，润滑做的有些草率，进入的动作可能也粗暴了些，疼的他直吸气。被压在床上翘着臀动弹不得的只好扭过头，眼眶红红的低吼“你他妈的把东西从老子屁股里拔出去”什么的。 啧，都做到这一步了怎么可能呢？于是就按着他的肩膀继续操他，一开始咬着牙死活不肯出声，被操爽了就像鸵鸟一样把头埋进枕头里哼哼唧唧，顶到前列腺时不由自主的扬起了脑袋尖叫出声，之后就有点自暴自弃的张着口探出了一点猩红的舌尖，喘息和浪叫就很随性了。 拽着尾巴的话会很配合的抬高屁股，摸摸尾巴根就会爽的扭着腰将穴口送的更近，撸整个尾巴的话全身都会战栗起来，美人儿不经摸，嘴上凶的很身体倒是诚实的紧。要高潮的时候整个都绷紧了像拉满的弓，他射的时候身体会颤抖的很厉害，带着些哭腔的小声尖叫，这个时候去触碰他头顶的角会有奇效，舔弄吸吮的话他可能会翻着白眼爽到失禁。 虽说算是年长但身体意外的青涩敏感，不应期略长，缓过来会闹脾气，嘟囔些什么“人类都是麻烦。”之类的，不识趣在这个时候问他究竟是谁吃了谁这种问题的话耳朵都会红起来，被气到一口咬在肩膀上，不过不知是有意控制了力道还是被日的没了力气，只留下了个微红的牙印儿，连血都没出。

进化后恢复了大叔形态的蛊雕仍旧没能反攻，依然被用假的道具宝贝儿日的软趴趴的窝在床垫里骂人，相比于青年的身体更加结实耐操了些，但还是极为敏感，热衷战斗导致身上留下了些疤痕，新生的皮肉被摩挲会产生异样的快感，大概是天性好战的缘故，轻微的刺痛能让他更加兴奋。 平日里衣着暴露度比较高，所以在衣物遮盖不到的地方留下痕迹会害羞，不过因为腰侧过于完美的肌肉线条和惑人的妖纹，加之又是特别敏感的位置，所以总会被格外照拂。为了避免被留下过于明显的痕迹所以格外听话，就算是被要求说一些羞人的下流话或是学幼猫“喵喵”的叫也会乖乖照做 。 不过太过火依然是会生气的，后腰垫着枕头靠在床边，叼着烟一边愤愤的说“人类果然狡猾”一边拿还微红含泪的眼瞪人，软绵绵还不自知的样子可爱极了。


End file.
